Meeting Evadne
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: Meet a new teacher at Hogwarts. There might be some riddles behind her.
1. Year 2: impressions

**_Disclaimer__: Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything you don't recognize belongs to me._**

**_Author's note:__ In this fic I will rewrite certain parts of the books to fit in my own character. I hope my descriptions will make clear where in the books I am toying. This character will have a role in a sequel to this story. _**

**Meeting Evadne**

**Eva**

Chapter 1

First year: impressions

Harry walked down to the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron followed closely. The two boys were both a bit anxious because of their escapade last night. Flying to school with the flying Ford Anglia of Mr. Weasley wasn't the brightest thing they had ever done. 

The trio passed the large doors and made their way trough the mass of students to the Gryffindor table. Many were staring at them a bit. 

Harry simply ignored it and sat down at the Gryffindor table, followed by Ron and Hermione. 

"Jesus. Do they all have to stare at us?" Ron complained softly. 

Harry grinned. "Just ignore them." Ron sighed deeply  

"Sighting won't help, Ron. It's your own mistake." Hermione said, burying her head in Voyages with Vampires, one of Gilderoy's Lockhart's books. "Be glad you weren't expelled, but that you only get detention."

Ron sighed again loudly. 

Harry grinned. "Don't despair so much. It can't be so bad. Probably we only get sent into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid again." 

Ron's face got a horrified expression. "Please not again. No dead unicorn's or Draco Malfoy's anymore." 

Harry didn't smile anymore. His thoughts turned to last June, to his fight with Voldemort. He was jerked from his memories by Dumbledore's voice. 

"May I please have your attention? As I told you last evening at the welcoming feast, we won't only welcome Gilderoy Lockhart as a new teacher, but also I would like you to welcome Professor Evadne Silverhorne." He told. 

The woman standing up didn't look like the usual teacher.  The woman's robes were made of soft pink velvet, embroidered with silver figures. Around her waist was thin, leather belt, holding a small bag. But the biggest difference was her headwear. She didn't wear the pointed hat, but some kind of veil in the same pink as her robes. It hid her hair, but you could see her face perfectly. On her forehead hung copper coins, which seemed to keep the veil in place. The same coins hung from earrings she wore in her ears. 

The students clapped in their hands and cheered. Professor Silverhorne smiled and gave a few waves with her hand. Then she sat down again. 

When it was silent again, professor Dumbledore spoke again. "Professor Silverhorne will be teaching Healing Magic to sixth and seventh years, but she will also work in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey." 

The students returned back to their breakfasts and Hermione buried her face again in Voyager with Vampires. 

***

Evadne had seen him. She had seen the boy. A small smile played on her face for a second as she thought at the chubby baby she had babysat several times. 

"Where are thinking about, Evadne?" McGonagall besides her asked. 

"The old days." her only reply was.  

Evadne turned her head to watch the boy again.     

***

About four weeks went by. The term was in full swing. Students had lots of homework to do and teachers had a lot of the work to grade. Harry and Ron had their detentions. And Quidditch training began. 

Evadne had settled in Hogwarts. She loved her classes and working in the hospital wing with Poppy was a task she could handle. And she had enough time of her own to continue her experiments. 

*** 

A certain Quidditch practice hadn't went so well. Trying out a new manoeuvre Harry had hit Angelina and she had fallen of her broom. Reacting quickly he had managed to catch her, but not before she had hurt her foot and he had sprained the wrist of his wand arm.

Harry landed and the rest of the team followed suit. 

"You okay?" Oliver Wood, the team captain, asked. 

Both nodded, but when Angelina put weight on her ankle, she hissed sharply. 

"Angelina, you better see Madam Pomfrey. Would mind going with her, Harry?" Wood ordered. 

Angelina started hopping in the direction of the school. Harry quickly followed and offered her his arm for support.  

***  

Evadne looked up from her charts when she heard the door opening. Seeing Angelina and Harry coming in she made her way over to the two teens. 

"Can I help you, kids?" 

"We had a little accident during Quidditch practice. I hurt my ankle." Angelina said. 

"I see. Come over to a hospital bed." Evadne said. 

Harry helped Angelina over to a bed and she sat down on the edge. Evadne followed. After taking the shoe and sock of Angelina's foot, she gently prodded the foot. 

"It's only sprained." She said after a few seconds. She removed her wand from the bag of her belt, pointed at Angelina's foot and muttered something. "Take it easy with that foot for today, okay?" 

Angelina nodded and turned to Harry. "I believe you hurt your wrist." she said.

"It's nothing, Angelina." 

"Let me decide that. Which wrist was it, Harry?" 

"Professor, it really isn't necessary…" 

"Which wrist was it, Harry?" This time Evadnes tone was very clear.

Harry sighed and held his wrist out. Evadne also prodded Harry's wrist, pulled out her wand again and softly spoke a spell. The two sprained body parts healed, she sent the duo on their way. 

Evadne looked after them. A few moments later Minerva McGonagall came in. She greeted Evadne and asked something, she got no reply. "Is something wrong, Evadne?" 

Evadne looked at her. "Harry was just here, with a team mate. It's amazing as he is so much like Jamie. Just as stubborn to begin with." 

"I think he inherited that also from his mother for a bit, Reija. They were both as stubborn as what…"

***

Severus Snape looked up when someone knocked on his door.  Grumbling about the fact that someone would disturb him in his private chamber he went to open it. 

However, he was surprised when he found Evadne standing before his door, still dressed in robes and veil. 

"I am sorry to disturb you so late, Severus, but I am working on some fresh sleeping potions and in the hospital wing we are out of nightshade. I was wondering if you had some." she said.  

"Of course. Come inside for a moment."  Severus stepped aside to let the woman in and made his way to one of the cabinets in the room. He looked for a few moments, then he handed her a small pouch. "I take it that's enough?" 

"That will be fine. Thank you, Severus. I will replace as soon as possible. Good night." Evad-ne left his chambers and made her way to the stairs close by.

Severus looked after her, his mind flashing back to the first time he had really met her. 

It had been September the first from his seventh year at Hogwarts. 

_Someone tugged at his sleeve. He looked around to find a girl from the first year standing besides him. A girl from Gryffindor, none the last._

_"What do you want?" he grumbled. _

_"I wanted to say that I am sorry for what they did to you. They shouldn't have done that." she said, uncertainty written on her face._

_"Don't bother with it, girl." He wanted to continue his way down to the dungeons, but the girl grabbed him around the wrist. _

_He hissed, for she had just grabbed the bruised spots very tightly. _

_The girl looked at him, and then at his wrist she still held in her hand. She grabbed his hand with her other hand, then let go of his wrist. With her free hand she pushed his sleeve away and saw the blue spots. "They hurt you." _

_"It's nothing…" He fell silent when she placed her fingers on the painful spots and warmth seemed to flow from them. Slowly the blue spots faded away and the ache disappeared. The girl let go of his wrist and hand and turned around to leave. _

_She was stopped by his voice. "Wait." She turned around and looked at him. "Thank you." She just smiled and continued her way. _

Severus shook his head at the memory and turned around to go back to the papers that had to be graded.


	2. Year 3: old friends

Chapter two

Year three: old friends

Evadne knocked on the door of the new professor. A man who brought back a lot of old memories. It was after the Beginning Feast and she was still in her somewhat more formal, crème robes and veil with silver coined jewellery.

The man opened the door. "Professor Silverhorne, what can I do for you?" 

"I hoped you had a moment to speak to me, Mr Lupin." Evadne said. 

"Of course. Come in." 

***

They had sat down on the couch and Remus Lupin looked at Evadne expectantly. "What was it you wanted to speak about?" 

"I was wondering if you recognized me." Evadne said, a small smile on her face. 

"Recognized you? I wasn't aware we had met before. I have read some about you work, but I have never met you personally." Remus was confused. 

Evadne laughed. "You don't recognize me, Remy? Or should I say… Moony." With a smile on her face she removed the veil on her head. "Does this help a little?" 

Lupin now saw the very familiar face completely. "Evi? Little Evi? Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me. Although I prefer it if you called me just Evadne from now on." 

"Where have you been for all that time? I searched for you… but you had vanished of the face of the Earth?" Remus asked. 

"I needed some time away from everything after graduation. I went to Greece. I didn't keep contact with anyone. In Greece I could do my education to full medi-witch, deal with the loss of Ariadne, Orion and everything else. I will tell you more later. " 

Remus reached out with his arms and Evadne hugged him. "I have missed you, Remy. And I missed Jamie and Lils and everyone else." Then she pulled back, her face wet with tears. 

Remus simply handed her a handkerchief. "Why did you change your last name?" 

"I didn't want anyone to connect me to my past… Have you met Harry, Remus?" Evadne quickly changed subjects. 

"I met him on the train. He looks just like James." 

"Believe me. There is enough of Lils mixed in it." 

A small silent fell. 

"Have you heard about Sirius, Evadne?" Remus asked. 

"Of course I have. Who hasn't? Why do you ask?" Evadne replied. 

Remus scrutinized her for a moment. "Do you know something I don't, Evadne?" 

"What should I know?" 

"I am not sure…"

***

They quickly changed subjects again. Both friends started to catch up and reminisced about the past. 

But Remus noticed something in the way Evadne spoke about something. "Evadne, why do you keep speaking of Orion like he is dead?" 

"Speaking like Orion is dead? But he is… Or…" 

"Haven't you heard it? They found him five years ago. I tried to find you, but you had disappeared…" 

Evadne had turned very pale. "What are you talking about?" 

"You hadn't heard it yet? Evadne, Orion is still alive. They saved him five years ago. It took a long time for him to recuperate, but he is married now and has twins of a year old. I spoke to him three weeks ago." 

"I am an aunt…?" Tears flowed again over her face. "I am an auntie. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Soft sobs came from the young woman. 

Remus reached over and pulled the sobbing woman close to him. He let her cry out, then spoke softly. "We are gonna visit him in a few days. You are gonna see your brother and meet your sister-in-law, niece and nephew."

Evadne sat up again, dabbing her face. "Remus, if you will excuse me. I need to have a few words with Dumbledore." 

Remus nodded and both quickly said goodbye. 

***

Evadne turned around by the door. "Remus, when is your next transformation?" 

"Three weeks from now. Why?" 

"Do you want me to stay with you? I have done it before." 

"What? That's much too dangerous. Remember that incident…"

"Remus, I did more in Greece than learning to be a doctor and dealing with the past." Two soft pops sounded. "I also have become quite an expert in lycanthropy. This was an important part of that training. Think about it."

With that she pulled her veil in place and closed the door behind her. 


	3. Year 3: reunions

Chapter three

Year three: Reunions

Evadne swallowed. This wasn't gonna be as easy as she had hoped it would be. But who had expected something else. 

She smiled as she felt Remus' gaze on her. 

The man was looking at her with worry in his eyes. "Nervous?" he inquired softly. 

'Of course I am nervous. I am gonna meet my brother again. I have thought him dead for more than ten years.' she thought. But out loud she spoke: "Just a bit." 

Together they approached the house in the small village in Cornwall and knocked on the door. 

***

Evadne smoothed her veil as she waited for the door to be opened. She had chosen to wear her favourite pink, silver embroidered robes and veil.  

Suddenly she door went open and a man stood in the opening. He had short black hair and deep blue eyes. He held a child about one year old on his hip. 

The man looked over them. "Remus, what are you doing her? I thought you were teaching at Hogwarts. And who is this?" 

"I am, Orion. But there I discovered someone who I thought you should see as soon as possible." Remus explained. 

At those words Orion turned his gaze towards Evadne. He studied her carefully and a strange expression appeared on his face. "Evie?" he asked hesitating, like he was afraid his eyes were playing tricks with him. 

Evadne couldn't speak, so she just nodded. A tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Orion handed the child to Remus, stepped forward and pulled Evadne into an embrace. 

"Evie, where have you been all those time? I tried to find you. Just like Remus did." he asked softly. 

"I will explain when we are inside. Okay?" 

Brother and sis let go of each other and the group headed inside. 

***

"Orion? Who were that?" a melodious female voice called. From behind a door a short woman with shoulder length blond hair and a lavender robe appeared from behind a door. She was also holding a child about one year old. "Oh hello, Remus. What are you doing here? I thought you were at Hogwarts. And who is that?" 

"I was, Gwen. We will explain in a moment. Could we go to the living room?" 

The group headed to the living room where everyone sat down. Gwen quickly produced some tea with the help of her wand.  

"And now I am curious. Why are you here all so sudden?" Gwen asked.

"I found someone at Hogwarts. Someone Orion and I have been looking for a very long time." Remus only said.

Gwen looked at Evadne, then at her husband. Her eyes were wide open. Of course she knew who her husband had been searching. "Remove your veil." she asked Evadne. 

Evadne did what she asked with a small smile on her face. 

Gwen looked again between her husband and the stranger on the couch. Then she stood up and held out her hand to Evadne. "You must be Evadne. I am Guinevere, your sister in law." 

Evadne smiled wide and took the hand. "Indeed, I am Evadne. Nice to meet you." 

***

After meeting her nephews Brian and Marcus and a slight explosion from Orion in the direction of Dumbledore, Orion asked: "But where have you been all that time?" 

"I have been at Greece. At the Olympia Order to be exactly. I went there right after graduation and I came back slightly more than a year ago." Evadne clarified.

"The Olympia Order? That's quite something. Are you fully initiated? And what are you doing now at Hogwarts now?" Orion asked. 

Evadne nodded. "Yes, I am fully initiated. I did my full medi-witch study there and now I teach Healing Magic and work with Madame Pomfrey in sickbay." 

Orion seemed to think for a moment. Finally he said: "Evie, but why did you leave? I know everyone was gone, but to leave and lose contact with everyone?"

"Around graduation I was very depressed and I wanted to get away. Albus and Minerva gave me this as an option. In Greece I had the time to deal with everything. And I learned things I had dreamed of since I was a little kid." 

"Why did you come back?" Gwen asked. 

Evadne looked at her sister in law. She was starting to like her direct ways. "Albus asked me to come and teach. Mother Olympia and I decided it was time to go back. At least for a while. I used the last name I had adopted in Greece and the veil to hide my old identity and went back. The staff knows, but further no one connected me with my past." 

"A new last name? Which one?" Orion asked. 

Evadne looked at her brother, relieved to sense understanding. "Silverhorne." 

"Silverhorne… Evadne Silverhorne… You're the lycanthropy expert. Together with… what's her name… Romia Moon." Gwen cried out. 

Evadne smiled and nodded. "The same. Although expert is a hard word. That's Romia. She is the expert, I merrily helped. Are you familiar with our work?" 

"With some of it. My brother suffers from lycanthropy. So, that's why." Gwen explained. 

Evadne nodded. "Born with it?" 

"No, bitten when he was eighteen." Gwen answered. Gwen was silent for a few moments. "Some people say you both are werewolves also." 

"I am not. Romia, however, is. She was bitten at the same age as your brother. She had been bitten shortly before I met her at the temple." Evadne told. "We worked a lot together."  This launched Evadne into telling a few more things about her life back in Greece. 

"You tell a lot about Romia. Are you close?" Orion asked. 

"We are best friends. When she came to the temple, nobody wanted to room in with her, because they were afraid. We got talking, I found out she was very nice and since I know very well that werewolves aren't dangerous the other twenty-eight day's of the moon cycle, I roomed in with her. Things grew from there."  

***

Remus and Evadne stayed the whole day and the biggest part of the evening. Evadne used the time to get to know her brother again and to get to know her family. 

The bond between Evadne and Orion had never been so strong because of the fourteen years age difference. But know, as the only two free, living members of their family the bond was different. 

And also Evadne loved her sister-in-law. She was open and direct.  

***

Slowly brother and sister walked over the cemetery. They stopped by three small tombstones. 

Evadne took the small bouquets of flowers. "Mom, dad. It has been awhile." She placed the bouquets at the tombstones. Her fingers glided over the smooth tops of the stones, remembering the past. 

Then she walked over to the last tombstone. "Hé big sis. Our dreams didn't really come out the way we planned. Together we would study Healing Magic, Ariadne, and work together and start a small practice."  Evadne placed also some flowers on that grave. 

Orion came to stand behind her. "You okay, sis?" 

Evadne stood up and turned around. "I am fine, Orion. There is somewhere else I want to go." Slowly she made her way to the corner of the cemetery. There she kneeled before two marble tombstones. 

Orion was again behind her. "Who are buried here?" 

"Jamie and Lils are buried here." Again she ran her hand over the stones. "I wonder of Harry has ever been here. I believe not."

"We will make sure he comes here once, Evie. Place the bouquets. It's getting late." 

Evadne placed the last two bouquets and stood up. Orion placed an arm around her shoulders and together they left the cemetery.   


	4. Year 3: the bond with one more

Chapter four

The bond with one more

Evadne made her way to Remus' quarters. It was a 'wolf night' again and he had agreed she would stay with him. 

She was a bit surprised when he came tearing by. "Remus!" 

"Not now. Look on the map on my desk." He called back to her. 

Evadne stared after him for a second, ran into his room, checking the map on his desk. She gasped at what she saw, checked if she had her wand, grabbed her robe and tore after Remus. 

***

He had never wanted to kill anyone so badly. Harry felt the hate burning as he stared at the gaunt man before him. 

'Fine if the cat has to go with him.' He glanced for a second at Hermione and Ron. They were staring at him with fear in their eyes. 

Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor. Someone was moving downstairs. 

"We are up here!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "We're up here. Sirius Black. Quick!" 

Harry made a move, but before he could do anything the door flew open in a shower of red sparks. Harry turned around to see Professor Lupin storming in. 

Lupins eyes flickered trough the room. To Ron on the floor, Hermione by the door, Harry with his wand on Black and finally to Black himself, crumpled and bleeding on the ground. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted. 

Harry felt his wand being pulled from his grip. Suddenly footsteps came up the stairs again. He turned again to the door, looking in the pale face of Evadne. 

***

Evadne stood still in the opening of the door. Her eyes glided around the room, noting in her mind that she should look at Ron when she had the chance. 

She walked over to Sirius, pushed Crookshanks from Sirius and ran her hands over Sirius' face. A soft glow was visible and the injuries the trio had brought to him faded away. 

The she pulled him to his feet, placed her arms tightly around him and started sobbing in his chest. 

***

Hermione stared at the actions of the young woman. She was even more surprised at the sobbing. Quickly she moved over to Ron, helping him to the bed.

Harry was still staring at Sirius and Evadne. 

Sirius had put his arms around the sobbing woman. "Sssh. It's okay. It's all gonna be okay, little sis." 

The trio gasped. 

"You… you are his sister?!" Ron stuttered

Brother and sis ignored him, but Lupin then spoke: "Where is he Sirius?" 

Harry looked quickly at Lupin. He didn't understand what Lupin meant. Who was he talking about. He looked at Sirius again. 

Sirius looked over is sister's head. For a few seconds he did nothing else. Then, very slowly, he raised a hand and pointed straight at Ron. 

Confused Harry glanced at Ron. Hermione also looked confused, just like Ron. 

"But then…" Lupin muttered, staring at Sirius so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind. "… why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless…" Suddnely Lupins eyes widened. "… unless he was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?" 

Very slowly Sirius nodded. 

Evadne let Sirius go. "You finally figured it out, Remus." she said softly. 

***   


Remus stared at the woman in her green robes and veil. "You knew? Was that what you didn't want to tell me in the beginning of the year? "

"Yes." 

"What's going on here?" Harry demanded. 

Remus turned to him slowly. "He didn't betray your father and mother." 

"How is that possible? He was their secret keeper." 

"No Harry. He wasn't. The man who was their secret keeper was a man named Peter Pettigrew. And I believe he is with us tonight. Or not, bro?" 

A.N. Sorry. Very short. Next time more. 


End file.
